Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The use of renewable energy sources such as solar, wind, and hydro have been on the rise. For example, many consumers have begun installing solar panels on their residential homes. However, the energy provided by renewable energy sources is often insufficient to satisfy all the energy needs of the consumer and thus energy providers supply consumers a combined solution of both traditional and renewable energy sources. Environmentally conscious consumers still prefer using renewable energy sources over traditional non-renewable energy sources such coal and gas. However, there is no way for them to determine what type of energy is being provided from the electric socket at a given point in time.